


Miraculous Sentence Prompts

by Scarycrown121



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarycrown121/pseuds/Scarycrown121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Prompts from Tumblr, written and directed to the tune of Miraculous Ladybug. It may just be mild cursing for the rating or later kissing....<br/>I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN MY FEELINGS AND THEY NEED THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion of the Cat and Journalistic Wonderings

**Prompt: “Knowing they would be quick to jump to conclusions, she figured it would be best for him to hide under the bed.”**

 

Knowing they would be quick to jump to conclusions, she figured it would be best for him to hide under the bed.

It wasn’t as if Alya was an unforgiving person, it was just that her “journalistic integrity” might get Marinette into trouble. Especially if her “journalistic integrity” happened to see Chat Noir. In Marinette’s room. Alone with her. At night.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit, this cannot happen right now_ , Marinette thought as she hurriedly shoved Chat off of the bed and nearly kicked him under it. Alya and Nino were nearly at the top of her ladder, calling out for her and she had a black leather tail sticking out from under her bed.

Why they were here she had no idea but she had no time to think when she had a fully suited Chat Noir that was in desperate need of a place to hide. They hadn’t been doing anything inappropriate, but it would not be easy to explain how one of Paris’s two most famous superheroes had wiggled his way into Marinette’s room for a snack and a casual talk.

If Marinette was being perfectly honest with herself, she would admit that she had been waiting for something like this to happen since the lonely tomcat had shown up at her window weeks ago. A simple snack turned into a chat which turned into regular meetings on the balcony which turned into games and pats which turned into friendship. It was like the goddamn _If You Feed A Mouse a Cookie_ story.

She had just swiped Chat’s tail completely under the bed when Alya’s face popped up from the trapdoor.

“Girl, you will never guess what I found on the way to Nino’s house,” Alya said, too busy with her story to make formalities or notice Marinette’s squeak and panicked eyes.

“I’m pretty sure she can guess,” Nino said, following his girlfriend up the ladder. “She has the ability to make guesses.”

“Oh shush, Nino, let me at least have a little bit of fun with this,” Alya said as she playfully swatted her boyfriend and bounced over to Marinette’s couch. “Come down from your loft, Marinette, you need to see this!”

“Uh, just a second,” Marinette said scanning her room for any signs of Chat’s presence. Luckily, for once there was nothing to incriminate her. _If she ignored the fact that she had a somewhat confused boy under her bed._

“I found the newest copy of Gabriel Agreste’s fashion magazine!” Alya happlly sing-songed. Apparently, she couldn’t wait for Marinette to guess. “And guess who’s on the front cover? Adrien! And guess who’s designs for the amateur competition are in here? YOURS! You two are in a magazine together! Isn’t this exciting?”

“Um…yes?”

Alya frowned, tilting her head in confusion at Marinette’s lack of enthusiasm. “What’s up with you? I though you would be like, a thousand times more psyched for this than me. And I’m the one who’s into journalism.”

“Geez, Alya, give the girl a second to get a hold on her wild emotions,” Nino said, slumping onto the couch on the lower level. “She needs time to process. It’s not every day that your crush’s dad’s magazine has a feature about you.”

A slight snort of surprise from under the bed caused Marinette to freeze all over again. In a feat of improvisation she began to cough dramatically to cover the noise.

Cough. “Sorry, Alya.” Cough. “This is just a lot at once.” Cough. “I mean one second my life is normal and everything is normal and then I’m in a magazine and he’s in a magazine.” Cough. “And you know how star-struck people are going to be and on top of it I think I’m coming down with something.” Cough. “But yeah…not normal?” Cough.

Alya narrowed her eyes and stared up at Marinette. “Why are you acting so weird?” she asked. “I mean, weirder than usual. You haven’t even come down from your bed, plus you look really shifty. You usually only get this weird around Adrien.”

Another slight noise from under the bed prompted a second round of coughing from Marinette. “You know what? You’re right, I’m coming down.” Quicker than what seemed humanly possible, she skittered down the ladder and right up to Alya.

“Hey look at that magazine, wow, that’s an interesting magazine. That’s like probably the most important magazine I’ve ever seen. I mean I’m in it and like, it’s so weird that no one else in our class is in it. I mean, the competition was open to the whole school and it’s not like there aren’t other talented designers.”

“Oh speaking of school, it’s a school night! How about that! Look at the time! I should be getting to bed and resting for tomorrow. You guys too, I mean, what kind of night would----“

“Woah, woah, woah,” Alya interrupted. “What do you mean ‘school night’? It’s Friday. You know, the day that school nights end and weekends begin.” Her eyes narrowed. “You’re acting suspicious, Marinette, what’s going on?”

“Funnily enough,” Nino said, intervening at last, “Friday nights are also the nights that _dates_ happen, Alya. And also funnily enough, our dinner reservations are in five minutes…”

“Are you hiding something?” Alya said, looking past Marinette to her lofted bed. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing! I’m not doing a-anything,” Marinette sputtered, glancing to Nino for support.

“Aha! Nothing my ass!” Alya said triumphantly, “You only stutter when you’re nervous, and if you’re nervous, then you’re hiding something. And if you’re hiding something---“

“Hiding nothing!”

“---then you wouldn’t want to come down from your bed and let me have the chance to see it!” Alya finished beginning to move around Marinette to her loft ladder.

“Haha, you caught me!” Marinette said, frantically reaching out for Alya’s arm and catching her. “I’m working on something for… your birthday.”

“My birthday?”

“…yes.”

“My birthday isn’t for another three months.”

“I-it’s a big surprise. Lots of work…in…secret…”

If it was possible, Alya’s eyes narrowed more and she opened her mouth to ask more questions, but was quickly intercepted from Marinette’s arm by Nino.

“Babe, some secrets are better left un-asked about,” he said chuckling good-naturedly. “Besides, if Marinette is working on a birthday present for you, wouldn’t it be better to let her work on it in private and let us go out to dinner in public?”

Alya pouted comically and sighed. “Fine,” she said. “But only this once, because you’re asking…” her face twisted, almost as if in pain before continuing. “I’ll let it go.”

“Great!” Nino said, clasping her hand and smiling at her before hauling her back to the trap door to leave. “Now, if we hurry we can make those reservations.”

“Wait!” Alya said, digging around in her bag before handing the infamous magazine to Marinette. “We did come over here for a reason after all.” On the front of the cover was a picture of Adrien, smirking in the way only a model could, staring up at Marinette from the glossy pages.

“Try not to have too much fun with it,” Alya said winking, before she followed Nino down the trap door. “See you later, Mari!” And with a final bang, the door was closed.

Perhaps two seconds passed before Chat’s head popped out from under Marinette’s bed and he began staring down at her from his higher vantage point.

“So,” he said, resting his head on his elbows, cocking his eyebrows, and grinning a shit-eating grin, “You have a crush on Adrien Agreste?”

Marinette groaned and face-palmed into the magazine.


	2. The boy, The Courtyard, and The Question

**Sentence Prompt: “Shoot me.” “With a camera or a gun?”**

 

“Shoot me.”

“With a camera or a gun?”

Adrien sighed and turned to Nino in slight annoyance. “You know at this point, I wouldn’t say no to the gun,” he said rubbing his temples. This conversation was _so_ not going the way that he thought it would.

When he had finally had a moment to process what he had heard the previous night, Adrien had sought out his best friend to ask him if what he heard was true: That Marinette liked him, romantically.

Granted he had to make up a story about overhearing it from Kim and Alix, but upon seeing Nino’s eyebrows raise in an expression of complete disbelief he had begun to doubt. That is, until Nino told him that he thought Adrien would never pick up on it.

“Dude, chill. It’s not like this is the end of the world,” Nino said, blowing bubbles and chuckling. “Marinette liking you isn’t the worst thing that can happen, seriously. She’s funny, talented, cool, cute, what else are you looking for?”

Adrien groaned again, and looked across the courtyard at the girl in question. She was giggling at something Alya said, eyes crinkled in amusement, hair shining in the sun, her skin…

Adrien blinked and shook his head. “It’s not that, Nino,” he began, mumbling slightly. “Marinette’s amazing; I just don’t understand why she won’t talk to me. If she really does like me, why can’t she even stand to be around me for more than five minutes?”

“Oh, dude,” Nino said while clapping his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“She’s nervous?”

“Nervous?”

Nino sighed and dramatically slumped against their bench. “Man, I know you were homeschooled but seriously? This is crushing basics. Like, kindergarten level.”

He sat forward and grabbed Adrien’s chin, turning it from his face to Marinette’s. “Look at her,” he said, “And really _really_ think for a second about going up and talking to her now that you know she likes you.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, “But I don’t see how---“.

Marinette’s blue’s locked on his green’s. His heart skipped and his body froze. A warm sensation ran from his ears to his toes.

In the half second that they held eye contact, he began to blush, ferociously.

“I-I don’t…what?”

Nino dropped his hand away from Adrien’s chin and began to cackle mercilessly. “Dude, this is so fucking hilarious,” he squeaked excitedly. “Do you have any idea what you look like right now?”

Adrien swallowed, trying to ignore a tightening sensation in his throat and chest. He had a pretty good idea of what he looked like right now: a gigantic idiot. He’d been classmates with Marinette for almost two years and he had no idea that she saw Adrien as anything more than a mutual friend, until last night that was.

As Chat Noir, he could be friends with her in a way that Adrien never could. Or at least thought that he never could. He could make her laugh, joke around, and talk to him as Chat Noir in a way that his civilian ego had never been able to. He had always chalked her nervousness up to the fact that he and his family were a bit intimidating, but if she liked him…

Adrien coughed and shook his head again, as if trying to clear it. Until he had overheard Nino and Alya he just saw her as Marinette. Now he saw her as _Marinette_ , the girl who liked him. The cute girl who liked him. The sweet, kind, beautiful girl who---

“I just don’t get why it took you this long to even ask,” Nino said, finally composing himself from his laughing fit. “Didn’t you at least, even for a second, wonder about her?”

“Well, maybe I would have,” Adrien said, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Marinette to face Nino again. “If it hadn’t been for---“

“I know I know,” Nino muttered good-naturedly, “your _mystery crush_.”

Adrien nodded, a forlorn look crossing his face, before turning back to glance at Marinette.

“Listen, man,” Nino said, straightening up and putting on his _I’m going to give you a pep-talk_ voice, “I may not be a love expert. Oh wait, that’s right, _I am_. Because I’m dating a girl. A hot, smart, crazy girl named Alya. And as the residential love expert and boyfriend to the best friend of this girl, I gotta ask: What’s holding you back?”

“Marinette likes you, yes. She’s sweet and clever, you guys have tons in common, and, best of all, you’re both single. Why don’t you just take the metaphorical leap and talk to her or, I don’t know, ask her out?”

“What?!” Adrien said, blushing again. “I can’t ask her out! What if she says no? What if my dad says no? What about---.”

He cut himself off midsentence. _What about Ladybug?_ he thought.

He’d loved her as long as he’d known her. His heart and soul belonged to her, wholly and completely. He was enamored by her every word and movement. She was his all, his everything. It almost didn’t matter that he didn’t know who she was.

He frowned. Well, it _almost_ didn’t matter. It did sting a bit that they were partners, best friends, and co-superheroes of Paris and after two years he was no closer to figuring out who she was than on the first day he met her.

“Adrien,” Nino began again gently, seeing his friend’s face fall, “I know what you’re thinking, and trust me, you’ve been crushing on this mystery girl for two years now. Don’t you think that if anything was supposed to happen between you two, it already would have, you know, happened?”

Adrien shot him a pained look and Nino winced a bit. “Okay, I deserved that,” Nino said waving his hands as if to clear the air. “But think about it: there’s a girl over there who could be perfectly perfect for you and you’re not even going to think about pursuing it? Even a little?”

The five-minute warning bells signaling the end of lunch rang, and the boys rose, the mood thoughtful than when they had sat down. Adrien glanced at Marinette again only to find her looking back at him once more before turning away and flushing.

_It’s not that I wouldn’t say no…_ Adrien thought. But liking Marinette put him in a dangerous position. Now that she knew Chat Noir, getting to know her as Adrien would be difficult. He could slip up and accidentally reveal his identity, or worse, put her in danger. With Ladybug, he didn’t have to worry about that. She was strong, stronger than him, and she didn’t need anyone to protect her, as much as he jokingly volunteered; but Marinette was a civilian. She was breakable, she was vulnerable. Even when he called her Princess as Chat, that’s what he thought of her as: Someone who was too valued by him and everyone else to be hurt by his enemies. To see her romantically would only invite trouble.

But as the thought crossed his mind, he nearly laughed. Visiting her as Chat Noir, even as a friend, put her in more danger now than he had ever thought about before. Besides, with his bad luck if something were to happen to her, like Nino said, wouldn’t it have happened already?

As he and Nino joined the throng of students returning from break to the classroom, he caught her eye once more. This time she held his gaze. They froze, locking in on each other, standing still and oblivious to the people around them. Time slowed and his heart beat in a violent tattoo.

Under her gaze, his vision became clearer than crystal, clearer than Chat’s. It was as if lightning had struck him, holding him welded to the ground as a storm whipped up in his mind. Suddenly, his thoughts shifted, unconsciously and unintentionally. Suddenly it was not Ladybug’s name ringing in his ears but Marinette. Marinette. Marinette.

“Marinette!” Alya said, forcefully pulling the girl away from her abrupt stop in the hallway. “Hurry up or we’re going to be late for class.”

“Bro, you alright there?” Nino said while waving his hand in front of Adrien’s face. “You’re kind of spacing out on me here.”

At last, their eyes were ripped away from each other, and each returned to their reality. Adrien blinked as if returning from a trance and his breath caught in his throat.

Suddenly, his whole world had changed. Suddenly, his whole world became a dark haired girl’s possession. Suddenly, he began to think about Marinette _very_ differently.


	3. Chapter Three: The Balcony and the Bug

"You can't tell me not to worry. You're always getting into trouble."

Chat rolled his eyes and shifted in his position on Marinette's railing. It was late. Late enough that they should be in bed but it was never too late for him to visit Marinette. 

"I'm a  _superhero_ ," he retorted. "It's my job to get in trouble. If you were like Ladybug or me you'd understand." 

Marinette growled in frustration and slumped down onto her reclining chair. "It doesn't mean you should act so recklessly," she said crossing her arms. "Some of the things I see you do seem more impulsive than what Ladybug does."

"What things?" Chat said rocking back and forth on the railing. "You know the media coverage at most of the fights is edited to look more dangerous than it actually is."

"So you falling off the Eiffel Tower isn't troubling?"

"Well..."

"Chat!" 

The cat in question simply shrugged and scratched at his ears in an almost playful manner. "I don't know why you need to fuss. Don't you know cats always land on their feet?"

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As if I haven't heard that before," she muttered under her breath.

Chat's eyes narrowed and he hopped down from the railing to sit before her. He knew Marinette was a civilian and saw him battling akuma on the news, but sometimes he wondered if her worry came from something else. It wasn't as if Alya was concerned every time Ladybug went into a fight. 

"Hey," he said looking up at her adorable pouting face. "I'm safe. I'm with Ladybug remember?"

This only seemed to make her more pout more, which confused him, but did not stop him from wanting to take her concern away. 

"Come on, Princess, I'll be fine." He grinned at her toothily, trying to ease her.

"What if Ladybug messes up?"

Silence fell after her words and Chat's smile did as well. Her head turned from his and her crossed arms tightened. Their banter was suddenly splintered with this simple question. And Chat had a realization he couldn't quite comprehend. 

Without warning he leaped from his spot on the ground to the foot of her recliner and quickly pulled her hand into his. 

Paris was quiet for a moment, all outside noise stilled as Chat ran his thumbs in circles over Marinette's hand. He looked at her, his green gaze piercing through the dark, willing her to look at him. 

Finally she turned, her expression guarded as she looked first at his hands and then into his eyes. 

One look from those blue eyes and he was gone. This was worse than when he had seen her at school as Adrien, so much worse. Then they had people surrounding them, identities to protect, and classes to attend. Now it was only them, in the cool night, and every part of his body burned with the desire to take her in his arms and tell her exactly what he felt. 

At last, words came to him. The words that he needed to say not the words he wanted to. 

"Ladybug and I are a team. I watch her back and she watches mine. I promise you, I am as safe as I can be."

Marinette bit her lip and Chat's heart sped up.

"I just want to know that you're okay," she said finally. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you,  _minou."_

Suddenly, Chat realized that he was rather close to Marinette. And that there was a blush creeping up to his face so deep she would be able to see it in the dark. Deciding the best course of action was to end the closeness  _immediately_ , he jumped off the couch and started to cockily flex his biceps.  _  
_

"Don't tell me that you've fallen for my roguish good looks already," he stated confidently. Her giggle stifled the heavy air that had just hung over them.

"You wish, ally cat," she said teasingly. Then, adopting a mock air of aloofness, she raised her brows and looked away. "I'm afraid I already have my eye on a different cute kitten." 

Chat dropped to his knees in front of the chair and propped his head on his hands, staring goofily at Marinette. "So you do think I"m cute then?"

"As if I'd let your ego get any bigger than it already is," she said sticking her tongue out. 

Wiggling his eyebrows and grinning, Chat asked the question he'd been dying to ask since Friday. "So is this 'cute kitten' the Adrien Agreste I heard your friend mentioning?"

He had been right about his blush before. Even without his night-vision he could tell Marinette was a delightful shade of pink.

"A-Adrien?" she sputtered. "What? W-why would you even think that I l-like him?"

_Ah, so Nino was right._

"Only because you're blushing at the mention of his name," he said more cockily than he ever had dreamed. "So who is my mysterious rival for your affections? Is he as handsome as me? Do you give him cookies or pats? Because if he doesn't get them from you he is seriously missing out."  

"I'm only blushing because you're assuming something you don't know," Marinette said tightly.

Chat's ears drooped slightly. "So, you don't like him then?"

"I never said that." 

Ears perking up again and heart racing, Adrien's alter-ego pushed on. "I'm confused here," he said with an air of nonchalance, "If you're blushing but saying I'm assuming something, but then saying that you never said you didn't like him, what does that mean?"

She huffed and pulled her legs into her chest. "None of your business silly cat," she elusively stated. "Besides, don't you have your own "love-life" with Ladybug to deal with?"

"Now who's assuming things?" 

Marinette growled in annoyance. "Stupid cat," she muttered. 

"You did ask," he said slyly. "And for your information, you're not the only one who has another cute kitten in mind."

She perked up in curiosity at this and a devilish grin spread across her face. "So you have a crush on someone who isn't Ladybug?"

Chat blanched at his poor decision making skills and rapidly tried to douse suspicions already entering her mind. "W-what? There's no one else! Only Ladybug! Y-yeah, Ladybug. With her cool yo-yo and magical powers! I never said I had a crush on  _anyone_." 

Marinette's grin only widened and she scrambled off her chair to look at Chat face to face. " _Youuuu like someone...._ " she singsonged wiggling around  _adorably_ and poking him in the chest. 

"So do you," he retorted childishly, now frowning dramatically to distract her. "I know who you like, so I am winning this particular game." 

She scoffed and stared back at him defiantly. "You can't get out of this one, mister," she laughed. "I'm going to find out who it is." She waggled her finger at him. "You'll see, my detecting skills are practically Sherlock Holmes level."

He grabbed her wrist to stop her poking him and laughed with her. "Yeah right," he said "You would never be able to tell." 

_Especially since she's standing in front of me, and has blue hair and black eyes, and her name is Marinette._

She cooed and patted his cheek, leaving her hand there as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sure I'd be able to surprise you."

The boy standing before her swallowed in the dark, his eyes darting down to her lips quickly before looking back into her beautiful eyes and speaking in a lowered voice:

"I'm sure I could surprise you too." 

Another silence followed these words. For Marinette, it was a silence that carried weighted words she didn't quite understand. The gravity of his statement hit her full force, and something about her perception of him changed. It was not what he had said, but how he had said it. He had whispered it hesitantly, delicately, as if he was afraid of pushing her away.

For a moment, she did not see Chat Noir as  _Chat_ but as a boy. The boy under the mask whose words and close proximity suddenly did not strike her as harmlessly flirtatious. A boy who seemed to have dropped his guard for a second to let her in. Something he had never done before, even with Ladybug. 

"You surprise me everyday, Chaton," she murmured looking intently at him. "Every time I see you, it's a happy surprise." 

Adrien desperately wanted to drop a line about unwrapping her as a surprise present, but sensed that it would be both inappropriate for the situation and for how he wanted to tell her his feelings. If he wanted Marinette to be with him, and he could already tell that he wanted nothing else, he needed to approach her differently than he had with Ladybug. Clearly, lines and cheesy flirtation got him nowhere. 

Deciding that tonight was not the night to tell her, he reluctantly stepped away from her touch and jumped onto the railing. 

"Then tomorrow you'll get a happy surprise again," he said, gripping the iron bars. "That is if you can handle your crush Agreste and me in one day." 

Marinette laughed again. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in love with you, kitten?"

Chat grinned and played his trump card. "But you are in love with Adrien Agreste."

She quickly snapped her mouth shut and frowned. "Not fair, Chat," she muttered moving closer to the balcony's edge. "You tricked me."

"Oh, Princess," he said chuckling, "who ever said that I play fair?" And before she could say any more he was gone. 

****

Back in his room, not long after, Adrien lay on his bed, quietly listening to Plagg munching cheese and wishing, not for the first time, that he could tell Marinette who he really was. 

 


End file.
